


Sacrifice

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Kara sacrifices herself and this is how that turns out.(BC I made a post on Tumblr and don't want to wait till someone else does it)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 310





	Sacrifice

Kara was very familiar with the feeling of pain. Losing her whole planet, family and overall purpose could do that to you.

But seldom she had to survive such an excruciating feeling.

It was everywhere. Flowing through her blood. Aching in her bones and burning her mind.

The line between reality and dream interweaving with each other.

Kara had realized long ago, that in life or death situations her life did indeed not flash before her eyes. She would chuckle at that. Funny enough her brain protected her from painful memories in very painful moments.

No, in moments like this, she would usually see the people that were family. Alex, of course. The redhead smiling at her during game night. Nia, as the young woman told another one of her terrible jokes. Eliza, a freshly baked pie in hand. Brainy, a look of confusion in his eyes, trying to figure out something else that he did not quiet get in the world of the 21 century. J'onn, the father figure she and Alex had needed. Who had set them back on course after one of them had gotten lost.

And Lena. 

Who had become her safe place. Her grounding force. Someone to remind her that the world was real and could be beautiful. Even in the moments that cruelty seemed to be the only thing existing.

Of course, the rough patches were still heavily influencing their current relationship. Kara had lied to her best friend for years. The blonde could have punched herself for not being smarter about being truthful to her friend. But there was nothing to be done about it. 

Mxy had given her the option to change timeline. But once realizing that every other version of their life would have ultimately led to pain and loss, she had to decided to let life take it's course.

Lena had lied too. And the kryptonian could understand why. They had both made terrible and stupid decisions. But it was getting better.

They could be in a room together without everyone else staring at them with worry in their eyes. 

In the beginning there had been agruments. Fights, yelling accusations at each other.

But being referred to a great therapist from Kelly had done good.

They were learning how to cope.

And now Kara was here. Where even was here? She had absolutely no idea.

It was a sort of- nothingness.

And still there was pain, though it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

The last thing she could remember was someone screaming.

A scream filled with dread, fear and something Kara couldn't completely make out. But the blonde was sure that it been Lena. Why she had screamed Kara didn't know.

She didn't remember how she had gotten here.

The Kryptonian decided to use the silence to get her thoughts in order.

When suddenly a light flashed through the nothingness, she squeezed her eyes together. 

What the hell was that?

Suddenly there was not only light, but silent chatter. Voices that were mumbling into a sterile room.

She opened her eyes.   
There they were- her family. Standing next to what looked like one of the medbay beds at the DEO.

"-no, we have no idea when she'll wake up."

J'onn. He sounded annoyed. Kara wondered how many times the superfriends had asked him that.

"But there must be something we can do!", Alex was restlessly tapping her foot against the wall. "I hate this."

Kelly put an arm around her shoulders. "This isn't the first time this has happened. You know your sister, she always makes it."

The redhead gave her girlfriend a tired look. "We always think that. But what if one day she doesn't? What if one day we aren't fast enough? She isn't strong enough? Hell, she went in there to sacrifice herself! She is so fucking selfless. She would give everything that makes her Kara to save us."

Kelly stayed quiet. 

Nia was talking to Eliza. Something about a new article. Kara knew that Nia hadn't forgotten about her, but knowing the young reporter, she would like to save the crying for a later date.

Eliza was surprisingly calm, giving the situation that one of her daughter's had apparently just almost died- again. 

The only people who weren't talking were Brainy and Lena. They had gotten themselves chairs and sat next to each other in silence. The blonde could see that Brainy had rested one of his hands on Lena's shoulder blades, comforting the brunette. 

Taking a closer look at the CEO, Kara noticed the dark bags underneath her eyes. They were rimmed red, which made clear that she had been crying. Her hair was a mess. Uncombed for at least two days and she could see wrinkles in the usually so orderly clothing of the other woman.

Kara realized that it would probably be better to get their attention, so she sat up. A stabbing pain coming from her shoulder.

She looked down to find a thickly bandaged and clearly still not healed wound.

Someone must have shot her there with a Kryptonite bullet- wouldn't be the first time.

Still she grunted, it did hurt like hell.

"Kara?" J'onn was at her side within a second.

"You're awake?"

She nodded, trying to breath away the ebbs of pain that were now shooting through her very sore body.

"You got shot multiple times, you stupid girl. What in the world were you thinking?"

Kara didn't say anything. She didn't know. The memories of the events that seemed to have escalated still hadn't returned.

The other alien sighed. "Rate your pain from one to ten."

"A seven maybe?", The blonde answered honestly, gritting her teeth.

He nodded and gave her a shot of Morphin.

"Good luck dealing with Alex.", He said as Kara's sister stepped up.

"Kara."

The blonde swallowed. "Al?"

The redhead had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "You are stupid."

"I know."

"What if I had been too late?"

"You could have done the grass thing?"

The blonde had tried to lighten the mood but Alex was not having it. "This isn't something to joke about. You could have died! We could have lost you! The world could have lost Supergirl."

She paused. "I could have lost my sister."

The blonde looked the older woman into the eyes. "I'm sorry Alex." 

"I know you are. But damn it, you have to be more careful."

It took another ten minutes of scolding from the others till Kara finally got to her best friend. "Le-"

"Don't." The Luthor's voice was cold, her facial expression stern.

She leaned against the frame of Kara's bed.

"How dare you?"

The question came almost as a whisper.

"How fucking dare you."

Kara could hear the shaking in Lena's voice, a slight tremor in the way she held her hands.

"Do you have any idea how scary the last few days were?"

The blonde stayed quite, wanting Lena to let it all out.

She came closer. "You could have died. You just had to go in there alone, didn't you?  
Because for some reason you just had to be the hero. You just had to be selfless."

There were tears streaming down Lena's face.

"Can you imagine what it feels like, to almost lose someone you just got back? How god damn painful that is?"

Behind her Alex was looking at them with narrowed eyebrows.

"But you probably wouldn't even have cared. Because for some reason, you always end up sacrificing yourself! You always end up paying the price for the freedom of others. Do you know how unfair that is? Why do you always give your everything, your whole life, when none of the people in this world would do the same for you?"

There was anger in her stance. Anger directed at Kara, but not because she hadn't told her the truth, but because Lena had finally understood why Kara hadn't told her.

Because Lena finally knew what the blonde had tried to protect her from.

"Just once, think about what's good for you. Wait for backup or let someone else do it. Just do something so this-" she gestured over the blondes injured body. "-doesn't happen again."

She came even closer. Her breath brushing against Kara's skin.

"I cannot lose you again, Kara. You have to understand that."

Kara nodded and before the brunette could say anything else, she bend forward, ignoring the pain shooting through her torso.

Lena's lips were soft and dry. Clearly the Luthor hadn't been drinking enough water during the last few days. While the blonde knew she would have to lecture her on that, at the moment she didn't care.

It was desperation that drew them together. Desperate to feel each other. To be close to one another. To make sure, that everything that had been left unsaid was made understood.

Finally, Lena broke the kiss, struggling for air.  
She had raised one hand to rest against Kara's cheek while the Kryptonian held onto her by the arms.

The reporter rested her forehead against Lena's.

"Promise me that I won't lose you again."

Lena's plead broke the blondes heart.

"You know that I can't."

"Yes. But it was worth a try."

Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "THEY ARE GAY?" Alex seemed to be extremely confused by the situation. "Since when is that a thing?" Her hands pointing to the couple. 

Eliza smiled and patted her daughter's head. "Your instincts are horrible dear."

Nia was silently putting on a dance in celebration of the kiss. "Miss Grant owes me 200 bucks!", She said as an explanation.

J'onn sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Why am I always the only one that stays single?"

Brainy smiled at them. "Finally."

While Kelly was trying to figure out the two woman. "They weren't dating the whole time?" 

Alex turned to her. "What?"

"I thought they had broken up. I mean, they were so dramatic. It's so gay."

"YOU KNEW THEY WERE GAY FOR EACH OTHER AND DIDN'T TELL ME?"

On the bed Lena chuckled. Kara was shaking her head. "They will tease us about this."

The brunette agreed. "Yeah, but we'll manage them together."

The blonde nodded and pressed a kiss against Lena's cheek.  
"Together."


End file.
